


The Dance

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Character(s), Custom My Unit | Byleth - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Long-Distance Relationship, Missing You, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sword Training, Zane Eisner | Custom Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: Her dear husband had stopped by for a visit.The two of them would do what they always did when they first got together: cross swords.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Dance

"It's been a few moons. That blade of yours gone dull?" Felix remarked as he watched a grin spread across her face from across the room.

She was unable to greet him when his arrival at the monastery was announced, but Zane knew where she'd be able to find him when work was done. A creature of habit he was, despite being a Duke for many years now. Training for wars that were long gone but Felix would never see his skills diminish if he could help it. 

Zane strode into the training room, the engraved silver rapier he'd gifted her just before their wedding swinging at her hip. She said nothing as she crossed the room and stopped just before him. 

His hair was pulled back, save for a few strands framing his face. His beard was fuller than when she saw him last. He'd noted how it annoyed him and he scoffed when she mentioned how ruggedly handsome it made him look. And yet here he was, still bearded and even more handsome than she remembered. 

"Oh my blade is sharp as ever, but are your reflexes?" Miasma waves swirled in the palm of her hand as Zane leaned in to softly kiss his lips. The familiar scent of Almyran Pine, Albinean berries, and cinnamon, mixed with his natural musk made her want to pounce on him immediately. He came armed with tricks up his sleeve and she knew she'd better be on her guard or he'd best her today.

"Need to use magic already?" Felix smirked as he watched her pull the rapier out of her sword belt. He studied the way she rotated her wrist just so as she adjusted to the weight of it. To the untrained, they'd think maybe she was a newbie at this, and that victory would soon be at hand. He knew better though; she could quickly have him on the floor, point in his sternum, grinning from ear to ear at his defeat.

Zane ignored his remark and entered her stance. His eyes traveled the length of her body briefly. His mind betrayed him with quick flashes of them together. Nipping at his shoulder, legs around his waist, nails digging into his back. He could see it so vividly in his mind. It had been 3 or 4 moons since their last visit and Felix craved to feel her skin against his. To plant kisses down her neck and across her collarbone as she trailed icy fingers down his spine. To run his hands along every soft curve of her. To press every inch of himself against her and into her. He wanted to sing a sensual melody with her and this dance they currently did only fueled his desires.

If his thoughts had not temporarily distracted him from the task at hand, he would have had time to react. Instead, she disengaged and touched him.

"Aht aht aht," she teased and immediately went back into stance.

"Do it again and..." She brought her free hand forward, showing him the sparks at the ends of her wiggling fingers.

Felix bit his lower lip as he tightened up and leaned into a thrust. He was tempted to disobey just for the correction but decided to focus instead. Spending time with her would be all the sweeter after some training.

The two of them continued to dance. A thrust here, a parry there. Low grunts and metal clashing accompanied by the occasional curse was all you could hear in the room now.

Their swords crossed as they stepped within inches of each other one last time. The two of them just stared at each other as they panted, neither willing to yield. She glanced at him through their crossed swords. He blushed under her gaze and she was tickled by the sight. 

"You've learned a few tricks since our last exercise."

"Just because I'm the archbishop doesn't mean I can afford to slack off."

From their glances, they'd reached a stalemate in their duel and slowly lowered their swords. While they were both proficient in magic, he was certain she'd had far more opportunities to continue honing her skills than he had. She could have easily cast wind and knocked him off his feet yet he was glad she hadn't. It wouldn't have given him the chance to watch her in motion. Watching as she moved effortlessly with the rapier in hand, matching him at almost every turn. Her footwork resembled a dancer's more than a soldier's. He'd made note to ask her when the two of them were finally back in their cabin alone.

Zane smiled and turned to leave but before she could walk too far away, Felix grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. With the unexpected change in motion she dropped her sword to the ground and found herself pressed against him. 

He looked down at her; her eyes practically seeing through him. "What is it?" he quipped, hoping to regain some measure of his composure.

She remained silent, simply looking up at him with a smile. He huffed as his face began to blush under the soft look of her hazel eyes.

"I'm just waiting to hear why you stopped me from leaving. Our session ended in a draw." Zane pursed her lips just so and awaited his response. Felix grew redder by the second.

He released her wrist and crossed his fingers with hers. Her hands were as soft as he remembered and his heart fluttered for a second. Felix closed his eyes and took a deep breath as her scent wafted into his nose.

Lavender, chamomile, and bergamot...she smelled like relaxation and peace, but most importantly, like home. A scent he'd missed dearly and time stood still for a moment so he could take it all in.

"Do I always have to spell it out for you?"

She cocked her head slightly, "Since you insist on being stubborn, I'll insist on hearing it directly from you."

He leaned over to kiss her in response.

The two of them had their duties and they would soon be parted again by them but until then, Felix wanted to dance with her for as long as she would allow.


End file.
